Kimiko's Diary
by TrueLoveExists02
Summary: This fic follows each episode of Xiaolin Showdown very closely, but it dives into the inner thoughts, feelings, and emotions of Kimiko as the chaos of her new life develops around her.
1. Journey of a Thousand Miles

Dear Diary,

This is insane. I can't believe this is my life now. Just one week ago, this old man (who I now know to be Master Fung) showed up at my door, saying he wished to speak to Papa.

The next thing I know, they're both talking to me about whether or not I would be okay with leaving Japan and going to China to keep the balance between good and evil.

My initial reaction was that they were both crazy. How could papa be listening to this lunatic? There's nothing special about me. Sure, I have money and I am a pretty awesome gymnast, but that doesn't mean I'm all of the sudden a super hero. I'm not Batman. Or, Batwomen, I guess.

But then Master Fung gave me a speech about how it's my destiny, I was born for this, and the entire universe depends on me coming to live at this temple in China.

At this point, I still think it all sounds crazy. This is, until Papa speaks.

"Trust me, my child, this is what is right. I have always known that you were special, were destined to do great things. I believe this man when he tells me that you are one of the only people who can save the world. I believe him because I have noticed it ever since you were a child. You always help those in need, even if it means putting yourself in trouble. You always have been able to see right from wrong, even when you were so little that most children your age weren't aware of the world the way you are. If you do this, it would make your mother so proud." I remember his exact words.

So, now after a very tearful goodbye, here I am in China. And the temple is nothing like I expected.

First of all, the people I'm going to be training with are not at all like "dragons." That word is much too intense to describe any of these people. Well, except for Omi. He's so tiny and adorable, and what makes it better is that he's so full of himself. He's so cute I could just eat him up!

Clay is also quite a surprise. He seemed sort of quite at first, but he seemed to open up more as the days went on. He's from Texas and used to live on a cow farm. His skill with his lasso amazes me. He seems like a nice guy.

And then there's Raimundo. From Brazil. Rio, to be exact. I don't know what to make of him. Obviously, I noticed how attractive he is. The problem is, he also notices how attractive he is. I hate guys like that.

I also feel a little dumb and rude because I was on my phone when Master Fung was introducing us. But, I had to be. Keiko is going through a really rough break up and she needs my support. Just because I now live in China doesn't mean I can abandon my friends.

Everything about Omi makes me feel like he was raised under a rock. He didn't know what my PDA was. He asked if it was magic! Master Fung has deprived that child of basic social networking rights.

Omi also hasn't been around people his age very much before either. He is always poking me and invading my personal space and asking weird questions. it's a good thing he's cute, or I would get really annoyed really fast.

Raimundo seemed to get annoyed with him, because he pantsed him. It was hilarious, and I told Keiko about it to try and get her mind off of her ex.

And this is where my story gets amazing. Shen Gong Wu. Honestly, this is one of those things you need to see to believe. I didn't even believe it at first. Master Fung said that they are magical objects that give the person using them magical abilities. A guy named Dashi made them to protect the world from evil and to keep the balance of nature. And in order to keep the world safe, me and the other Dragons in training need to recover them as they reveal themselves in order to keep the forces of evil from getting to them. Bit of a mouthful, right?

Yeah, I found it hard to believe at first. The Mantis Flip Coin was the first one we needed to recover. Master Fung said the Wu would allow a person to "leap with the skill of a mantis." Well, at least know I know where the name comes from. I still felt the need to see it before I would believe any of it.

This part is also pretty amazing: we flew to the Shen Gong Wu. On Dojo's back. And he's a freaking shape shifting dragon. Not a "dragon in training" like us, but an actual dragon. He has two sizes, one that's only about two feet long and another size where he's forty feet long. The first time he showed us this I think Raimundo wet his pants.

We flew all the way to San Francisco. I've never been there before, so I was happy to get to travel.

Everything seemed great until we met Jack Spicer. He wants to rule the world, apparently. He just seems so… well.. geeky. There's no other way to put it.

Jack wouldn't have seemed threatening at all if it weren't for Wuya. She's the one who told him about Shen Gong Wu and is obviously relying on his to get them all. If I were her, I wouldn't put my trust in Jack. The most freaky thing about Wuya is she isn't human. Yeah, you heard me. She's a ghost. She was around in Dashi's time, back when she was human. Don't ask me how she turned into a ghost, I'll have to ask Master Fung later.

When we demanded the Shen Gong Wu, Jack ordered this gang of flying robots to attack us. Again, I have to idea how he has these or how he made them. I was terrified at first, as they had metal bladed coming out of them and I'm pretty sure they could have killed me. That is, until I realized how easy they are to destroy.

Omi was the first to attack one, and it crumpled like a pile of junk under his kick. After seeing how easily he destroyed it, I gained confidence and used my gymnastics skills to do a front flip and deliver a powerful kick right into the center of it. It crumbled, just as Omi's had. I guess all of my metals and trophies are finally paying off.

It was the most amazing experience of my life, like a power rush. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I felt like I could do anything. I felt like all of the Shen Gong Wu could easily be ours, because I was unstoppable. That is, until Jack got away. With the coin.

The problem was that we didn't work as a team, I know it is. We obviously are all skilled at combat, and if we had come up with a plan or something, the coin would be ours. Obviously this isn't going to be as easy as I'd originally thought.

Right off the bat, another Shen Gong Wu was revealed. Its called the Two Ton Tunic and was apparently the strongest armor ever devised by mankind. We were going to get this one this time, I would make sure of it.

Ant this time, we were successful. I couldn't have been more happy. That is, until the Jack-bots showed up again. Omi was clearly eager to use the Wu, so to activate it he said its name. The problem is, Two Ton Tunic isn't just a name. The thing really was two tons. Or, at least heavy enough to cause the dock we were all standing on to collapse. Luckily for us, it made the Jack-bots fly away.

The next Shen Gong revealed itself just as the other ones. It was called the Eye of Dashi. I guess this guy named some of his Wu after himself. Sounds like something Omi would do.

This Wu is the most epic so far. It can shoot lightning, which is amazing. But, its also the most dangerous, so keeping it from Jack and Wuya was very important.

This Wu was hidden in a forest in the middle of nowhere. I'm serious; I couldn't even get a cell signal.

Omi found the Wu, but so did Jack. And that's when everything got more intense than I would have believed possible. And it's called Xiaolin Showdown.

It starts when two people are touching a Shen Gong Wu at the same time. The Wu started glowing, and then Omi declared the showdown.

I guess this is how it works: one of the warriors who wants the Wu has to declare a showdown, and then come up with a kind of battle or race or some sort, and whoever wins gets to keep the Wu. Also, both people must wager a Shen Gong Wu, and the loser most give the winner the Wu he wagered.

Just when I thought that was all there was to it, they both shouted "Xiaolin Showdown" and the world began to shake. At first I thought it was an earthquake.

The world seemed to have transformed itself into a battlefield for them. There were stone pillars that reached the clouds, and Jack and Omi had to jump from pillar to pillar in order to reach the Wu.

I couldn't believe my eyes. What if one of them fell? They would die! Sure, I don't like Jack, but I didn't want him dead! What was Dashi thinking, putting people into such danger over some simple items? The Wu were obviously very important to him.

Dojo started it all by shouting, "Gong yi tom pi!" And they were off.

Honestly, Omi's odds didn't look good. Jack has something that made him agile, while Omi had something that made him weigh two tons. How was that supposed to help him win the showdown?

And despite all of these worries, Raimundo brought up how Master Fung didn't answer his question about the beds. Are you kidding me? I wanted to punch him then and there. It's a good this I has self control, or he would have been pushed off the pillar. His friend was out there risking his life trying to get the Wu, while Rai was complaining about our beds. I take back what I wrote up there at the beginning of this entry. He isn't attractive. He's a selfish jerk.

To make my mood worst, Jack used Jack-bots during the showdown. There is no way that's allowed! Luckily enough, Omi handled it just fine and was able to destroy them.

However bad my mood was, it was changed completely when Omi pantsed Jack. It was literally the funniest thing I have ever seen! And with that, Omi got the Wu and won it all. All three Wu that have been revealed are now in our possession, and I couldn't be happier. I am so happy that I came to the temple. For the first time in my life, I feel important. I feel like my life has a purpose.

When we got back to the temple, Master Fung told us exactly what we were training to be. Omi is the dragon of the water. Clay is the dragon of the earth. Raimundo is the dragon of the wind.

And I am the dragon of fire.

After this day, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. The adrenaline rush doesn't seem to want to ware off. Either way, I am so happy Papa convinced me to come here.

He is right, this is going to make Mama proud.

**So there you have it! The fist look at Kimiko's thoughts. I realize large parts of this chapter were probably very boring, as you obviously know what a Xiaolin Showdown is and what Shen Gong Wu are so it seems unnecessary for me to explain them. But the point is that Kimiko doesn't know what they are, or at least didn't, so this just her attempting to process all of the information that was given to her so quickly. **

**Please review! And if you don't like it, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. But don't review it just to say something mean, I can't learn from that.**


	2. Like a Rock!

Dear Diary,

So I've been here over a week now. I'm starting to get used to all of Omi's odd quirks and the fact that he knows nothing about modern society. Clay is also growing on me, despite his extremely annoying metaphors that never make any sense to me.

And then there's Raimundo. I still don't know how I feel about him. He seems to be getting along better with Omi, even though Omi's ego clearly bugs Raimundo. Him and Clay are getting along well, though. Sometimes he seems caring, but most of the time he's too full of himself to worry about anyone else. Why was he picked to be the dragon of the wind when there are seven billion other people on the earth to choose from?

Another thing in this temple that is starting to get to me is the fact that I am the only girl in the entire temple. Everyone is a freaking dude! I don't feel comfortable showering. At all. What if there are hidden cameras or something? I know I'm being paranoid, but still. And every time I get angry at Raimundo or something, he calls is PMS. Seriously, could he be any more sexist? Its not PMS, you're just being annoying.

We've been training like crazy ever since the first day with all of those Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung has an obstacle course set up that we have to run through, and it's insane. We're being timed, and the boys are making a big contest out of it. I'm not going to worry about any of their times, I'm just going to worry about improving my own.

What did make me happy, though, was that Omi was eight whole seconds faster than Raimundo. Omi's ego isn't all for nothing.

But what Clay did was really clever, and funny. Instead of going through the obstacle course to get the dog (that was the point of getting through it; to try to reach the stuffed dog at the end), he went backwards at just walked to the dog without going through the course at all. This upset Omi. Greatly. And they say I'm a hothead? Please.

Master Fung seemed pleased with Clay's ability to see another way to get to the dog. I guess being a Xiaolin monk means "seeing the world in a different way". Omi is going to have trouble with that one.

Then Dojo slithers in with news that a new Wu has revealed itself, the Fist of Tebigong. Its pretty much a boxing glove that's made of metal. I definitely didn't want Jack to get this one, getting punched by that thing would result in broken bones for sure.

Before we left, Master Fung brought us into the Shen Gong Wu vault for the first time. The way he opens it is pretty amazing; you need to create the correct melody with these hanging bells. It opens by sound. Jack would never in a million years figure that out.

When he opened it, the floor around the fire in the middle of the room dropped into a sort of spiral staircase. When we entered, the underground wall was filled with shelves for storing the Wu.

Of course, Omi and Rai had to start fighting. We were supposed to choose our Wu for battle, and the both wanted the Eye of Dashi. They are so annoying! They never stop fighting! Master Fung settled the matter by giving the eye to Clay, which I think was fair. He thought outside the box when it came to the obstacle course, which is something Omi still struggles with.

Rai was given the Mantis Flip Coin, and I was given the Two Ton Tunic. I've never used a Shen Gong Wu before, so I was really excited and honored. I couldn't wait to use it, and show these boys what I'm made of.

Omi was, of course, very disappointed that he didn't also get a Shen Gong Wu. I think Master Fung chose not to give Omi one because that way, Omi will be even more motivated to get the Fist of Tebigong. Also, Omi has been training his whole life and is more skilled with combat than any of the rest of us and doesn't need the Wu like we do.

The Wu was in France. I couldn't have been happier, I love France. Papa and I took a vacation to Paris when I was eleven. I love all of the different chesses and cute little shops, and amazing fashion. Paris is known as the fashion capital of the world for a reason.

We were in the middle of a field searching when, of course, Jack Spicer and those annoying bots show up. Omi jumped into the action right away with his elemental call, "Water!", and easily destroyed several Jack-bots.

Raimundo's soccer skills came in handy when he used a series of intricate looking kicks to destroy even more Jack-bots. And then it was my turn. I yelled out my element, "Fire!", and jumped into the air, kicking and destroying several Jack-bots.

The only one who didn't seem to be doing anything was Clay. Then, I saw a Jack-bot shove him. Off a cliff. I immediately ran over, an in the process I destroyed a bot with the Two Ton tunic. When I saw he was alright, I could breathe again. I seriously though he had died. It was the scariest thing that has happened to me yet. Except, he was barely okay. He was hanging off a freaking branch! After Clay assured me that he would be fine, I rejoined Omi and Rai, and the rest of the Jack-bots were destroyed.

After we defeated Jack (or so we thought), he introduced us to a mime. That's right, a mime. At first, we thought it was a joke. Did he really think a mime could stand any chance against the Xiaolin Dragons in training? I even mocked the mime before I realized that it wasn't any ordinary mime.

It started to make an invisible box around us, and Rai and Omi were smirking at it, thinking nothing of it. This is, until we tried to leave the box.

We really were trapped. We all started kicking the box, attacking it in various ways, but nothing worked. The invisible walls were rock solid. Where was Clay? We could really use his help.

After what felt like hours, Clay climbed up from the cliff he had fallen down to see us all standing in the middle of the field. Obviously, he didn't know that we were trapped. And, of course, the walls were sound proof. Clay thought we were playing charades!

Raimundo got fed up with this very quickly, and used body language to tell Clay that he was going to kick his butt. This provoked Clay to finally try and get to Raimundo, only to find there was an invisible wall separating us.

Finally, I wrote a message on my PDA for Clay to read. It said: "Trapped by mime magic, stop Jack, get Shen Gong Wu!" So, our fate now rested in Clay's hands. None of had much faith in him. And all we could do is wait and hope for the best. Rai and I finally agreed on something: Clay had no chance of getting the Wu by himself. He's just too.. gentle. He's a really nice guy and all, but he really isn't much of a warrior.

Raimundo spent the better part of an hour trying to kick the walls down. I don't know how to get this through his thick skull: the walls were not coming down.

He annoyed me so much that I eventually grabbed his arm and through him at the wall simply to prove that nothing was bringing them down, not even his soccer skills.

Omi then asked us to be silent. Naturally, Raimundo wasn't silent. He asked why we had to be silent, and the answer was that Omi was attempting to do a very advanced "tsunami strike." Whatever that was. He apparently needed his focus.

Then, out of nowhere, and I have no idea how, water came out of nowhere and started raging around the box, throwing me and Rai against the walls with force. I was so freaked out I hugged Rai. But only for a second. The tsunami whatever it was did more damage to us than the box anyway. I still have no clue how he made water come out of nowhere. Will I ever be able to make fire come out of nowhere? That would be wild!

After regaining our balance after Omi's failed attempt at freeing us, Rai began to use the Mantis Flip Coin to run along the bars of the box. The noise was so annoying that I forgot for a second that it was impossible for the box to have bars. It was supposed to be solid! That's when I realized, there were bars only because Raimundo imagined them.

Then Omi, being the smart monk that he was, imagined a door, and there it was. We were free at last! Omi is so smart! I was so happy that I hugged him.

Raimundo seemed really stressed about the Fist of Tebigong, so we ran as fast as we could in the direction that Clay had went, only to find that we were too late. Jack and Clay were in a Showdown.

The Showdown was a contest to see who could catch a robin first. It seemed odd to me, but then I realized Jack had an advantage because he had the Third Arm Sash, which could reach out and grab it with ease. I was officially worried.

Clay accepted the challenge, and the Earth started to shake as the ordinary field changed into a field of battle. I will never get used to that. Clay and Jack both yelled "Gong yi tom pi!", and it began.

Jack immediately started chasing the bird, almost catching it several times, but always narrowly missing it. Clay still stood in the middle of the field, doing what appeared to be breathing exercises. Did he want us to lose? What was he doing? I seriously don't understand him.

We were all attempting to encourage Clay, but all Raimundo seemed concerned about was seeing the lightening from the Eye of Dashi. He could try being more supportive. Clay still had time to win, didn't he?

Clay finally moved, but only to collect sunflower seeds in his hat. I was now thoroughly confused. What the heck was he doing? This makes no sense. At all.

Then, it made sense! Clay attracted the bird with the seeds instead of scaring it away like Jack. Clay was far to gentle to do anything like that. I'm sorry I ever doubted him. Clay is genius. He knows how to think outside the box in ways that me, Omi, and Rai don't.

And on the way home, Rai finally got to use the eye of Dashi. Whatever, I'm happy as long as it keeps him from complaining.

**And there's chapter two! More will be coming, and probably pretty fast because I'm on break an have no life. ****J **


	3. Tangled Web

Dear Diary,

This was by far the most exciting week of being at the temple for me. I had my first Showdown! Well, first two, I guess. But I'm trying to pretend that the first one didn't happen.

And once again, I'm fed up with being the only girl around here. It's like the other dragons in training don't respect me, or at least don't understand me. I'm going to change that, though. They're going to see just how badass this female dragon can be.

Anyway, I guess I should still write about my first Showdown. It's so embarrassing. it's okay, though, because I redeemed myself.

The Showdown was a contest to see who could climb up the side of a mountain faster; the Wu was at the top. Jack was the one who came up with this, because he bad the Jet Bootsu and could defy gravity. Still, I was determined to win, even though all I had was the Fist of Tebigong. We were competing for the Monkey Staff, which could turn the user into a monkey. What was Dashi thinking? That Wu seems pretty useless, if you ask me.

This is the embarrassing part. I still can't believe I was so stupid. Jack was really starting to piss me off, so I used the Fist of Tebigong to punch the mountain and cause a mini rock slide. In my mind, I was Jack getting hit by all sorts of rocks, causing him to fall and lose the Showdown. In reality, he just floated there on his stupid boots and I was the one who fell.

I'm the only one to lose a Showdown. I can't believe I could do something so stupid. I let Jack get the best of me by his taunting. Obviously he wasn't going to fall. And how did I not think that the rocks were also going to hit me?

What made it worse was Omi. Sexist little Omi. We were riding on Dojo, who morphed into a sort of boat, and were riding on a lake looking for the Tangle Web Comb, when he said to me, "I was merely going to point out that you could not expect to do better as you are a girl." I remember the exact words.

It was the most ignorant thing anyone has ever said to me. I am the Dragon of Fire for a reason. There are seven billion people on this Earth, and I was chosen. Me. A girl. And there are plenty of guys who could have been chose, but they weren't. I can do anything Omi can do, probably even better. Men are not superior to women. In any way. Sexism pisses me off so much, if you couldn't tell.

And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Omi pulled out _The Ancient Guide to Females. _It was the biggest pile of crap I had ever laid my eyes on. It was pretty much a conduct book from back in Jane Austen's time. Maybe instead of reading that stupid book, he should pick up _Pride and Prejudice._ He could learn a few things from it.

And on top of all that, Clay agreed with him! I thought better of Clay, I really did. He said I did my best "considering". What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Then Omi made a comment about my lack of upper body strength. Is he kidding me? I have one countless trophies for gymnastics, and my best even is the bar. And that is all upper body strength. I could probably beat Omi at arm wrestling. I can beat Papa, we've done it before.

Finally, we came across the Tangle Web Comb, which was at the bottom of the lake. I had to redeem myself. So, I dove in (doing several flips in the air as well) and swam to the bottom of the lake. Getting the comb was harder than it looked. When I was underwater, I couldn't see anything. And it must have been over thirty feet deep in water, because the pressure made me ears feel like someone was stabbing them.

Just when I though I would have to come up for air and try again, I found the comb. Thank god. I don't know if I could take the crap the boys would give me if I didn't get it.

When we got back to the temple, Master Fung allowed us to try out the Tangle Web Comb. Because I was the one who got it from the lake, I was going to use it first. Out on the training field, I pointed the comb at a dummy and shouted, "Tangle web comb!" and what happened was not what I expected.

Long ropes shot out of the comb, and just when I thought they were about to tie up the dummy, the roped turned around and tied me up. What the heck? Seriously! Why would the comb do that? The more I struggled, the tighter the ropes got.

The boys took this opportunity to go through my stuff. As if they hadn't already done enough. You don't see me looking though their stuff! They have no right. It's a total invasion on privacy. I don't think any other human beings have ever made me as mad as those three boys did.

Master Fung must have heard me shouting, because he joined me outside. He told me the reason it didn't work for me was because I need absolute focus. I guess he was right, I wasn't focused. But that wasn't my fault! It was the boys. They were being rude to be all day. I wish the comb would have just tied the three of them up instead. How can I focus when I know that they're all looking through my stuff?

Master Fung got the ropes off of me by merely running his finger across them. I need to practice with it. There's no way I'm going to embarrass myself around the boys again.

Master Fung wanted me to show my level of focus by pouring tea from a huge teapot into tiny teacups. I seriously didn't understand the point.

I was doing it perfectly, until those damn boys entered the room. I am so fed up with them being around all the time. Didn't they have something to do other than bother me?

Clay was reading my diary! This diary! There's way too much personal information in here. Rai was going through my PDA, and deleting things. I'm going to kill him. I don't touch their stuff, why should they touch mine? I'm obviously way more mature than the three of them. Combined. Omi was eating my lipstick. Good. I hope it poisoned him.

Master Fung didn't even punish them! He just told me to keep pouring tea. And so I did as I was told. If Master Fung didn't want them to be punished, I would just have to dish out some revenge of my own.

What set me over the edge was when Omi said, "I am very surprised Kimiko can lift such a heavy pot with her delicate female arms." Again, I remember the exact words. Because they pissed my off so much. And, before I even really knew what I was doing, I heard the teapot crash and break all over the floor.

Master Fung didn't seems mad, be he was clearly disappointed, which made me want to work even harder. Then Rai made this stupid bet between the three of them to see if I could remain focused, the loser has to do the winners chores for a week. Whatever. I was going to remain focused, even if it kills me.

A few hours later, the Golden Tiger Claws revealed themselves. This Wu has the power to transport the user to whatever location they choose. If we win this, I hope Master Fung will let us visit our families! I'm beginning to miss Papa greatly.

The problem was, the Claws were in the emperor's palace. The boys are lucky they have me, because without me, they would have never gotten inside. I called Papa, because he is a very powerful man, and he was able to get us into the Palace. Under one condition. We all had to wear traditional Chinese robes.

I didn't want to ware the robes at all, but I had to. And, of course, the boys all laughed at me. I don't know why, they all had to wear them too. And the way I see it, Clay looked funnier than I did because he still wore his cowboy hat with his robes. It didn't match at all! That's what's called a fashion no no.

The worst part of my outfit was the shoes. They are literally the most uncomfortable things I have ever worn in my life. And they were made of wood. Why the heck would anyone ever want to wear wooden shoes? Haven't they ever heard of leather?

Of course, I fell up the stairs leading to the palace. Rai offered me his hand, but my pride would not allow me to take it.

There was something funny about the way Rai was looking at me. Even though he was laughing the most, his eyes said something different. I don't know how to explain it.

Rai then decided to double the bet. Now it was two weeks of chores. Whatever. If the boys want to be immature little brats, there's nothing I can do to sop them.

We searched for hours, in every room in the palace that we were allowed to enter. The search seemed futile until I found a trap door. Clay opened it, revealing a descending staircase that led into darkness. What really freaked me out was that I could hear moaning coming from the darkness. But I wasn't going to show the boys that I was scared.

I went down the stairs first, and what I saw was not what I expected. It was as if we had entered a cave. Why would the Emperor have this beneath his palace?

We were walking along the edge of a cliff when I noticed Jack and Wuya, heading toward the Tiger Claws. Jack obviously also noticed us too, because he sent his Jack-bots at us. Naturally, Omi was the first one to jump into the action. I let the boys handle the bots and I went for the claws.

With a call of, "Fire!", I flipped gracefully to the claws, grabbing them at the same time as Jack. Good. It was redemption time.

The Showdown was a race across narrow stone bridges, the claws waiting for the winner at the end. I was ready. I could do this. Again, the Earth shook as the world turned into a more intense battlefield.

Jack and I glared at each other and yelled, "Gong yi tam ti!" And it began.

Jack's monkey staff was helping him greatly. He was moving way faster than I could, especially with those dumb wooden shoes on. I decided I would be better off without them, and kicked them over the edge of the bridge.

It was still slow going, but I was still determined to win. I had to. And then suddenly, the world started to shake. Again. I fell from the bridge, but was able to catch the edge, and was hanging by my fingertips. I was able to pull myself up, but that didn't stop Jack from taunting me. God, I hate him so much.

I grabbed the Tangle Web Comb. This had to work. It was the only way that I would win. So, I pointed at him as yelled, "Tangle web comb!" But, just like before, the ropes turned on me.

I collapsed on my bridge, unable to move. Why didn't it work? Why did everyone have to make me so angry?

To make matters worse, Jack continued to laugh at me, and used his staff like a baseball bat, hitting a stalagmite so hard that it broke off and fell into my bridge, causing a part of the bridge to crumble away. As bad as it now looked, I still wasn't giving up. No way in hell was Jack going to beat me again.

Focus. That was the key to my victory. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what Master Fung told me, "You must drown out all distractions. Quiet the storm of your mind. Only then will you achieve absolute focus." And suddenly, I felt my pulse lower. My heart was no longer racing. For the first time, I felt in control. I felt fully confident. The comb was going to work, I had absolutely no doubt about it.

Just as Jack was about to grab the claws, I used the Tangle Web Comb to take the Monkey Staff away from him. He howled in pain as the tail he had grown snapped back into his body, and the fangs he had grown slowly turned back to human teeth.

Jack tried to grab the claws, but the Earth began to shake again, and instead of grabbing them, he pushed them off of the pedestal they were on and they began to fall. Jack jumped after them, desperate to win the Showdown.

But he forgot I was there. And I was on fire. Not literally. I laughed and I swung with the Tangle Web Comb like Spider-man with ease. This wasn't a Showdown to me anymore, this was fun. I was having the time of my life. I have never felt so at ease with myself as I did in that moment.

Just before Jack could, I swung down and grabbed the Wu. I had won.

Then I heard Clay and Rai talking. Rai had won the bet, apparently. Wait, what? Rai was betting for me, not against me? After all his taunts, he was the only one that truly believed in me. I found this hard to believe. But it made me happy all the same.

Finally, Omi said something positive about women at the end of the Showdown. He acknowledged the strength of women. Good, I hope this will end all the sexism and earn me a little more respect.

Either way, I was able to prove myself to the boys and I went to bed with a smile.

**So you got to see a little RaiKim in this, but nothing major with them is really going to happen until he betrays them. Then it'll get interesting;) Please review! **


End file.
